Sueños de Esperanza
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot, Hakona. El dragón negro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos llevan viajando durante varios días y deciden reponer provisiones en un pequeño pueblo costero cuyo ambiente pacífico no termina de convencer a Hak. Sus sospechas se ven fundadas cuando un grupo de hombres irrumpe en mitad de la noche y se lleva a Yona...¿Qué hará para evitar que su peor pesadilla se haga realidad?


¡Hola! Heme aquí después de algún tiempo, esta vez con un one-shot de Hak y Yona que aún humea entre mis manos. En cuanto a spoilers, se sitúa después de los sucesos del anime, aunque no corresponde a ningún momento en concreto del manga, pese a que hay algunas referencias al mismo. Poco más me resta por decir antes de dejaros empezar con la lectura, de la cual espero que disfrutéis tanto o más que yo mientras escribía.

¡Un saludo!

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, se los he cogido prestados a Kusanagi Mizuho por una buena causa (espero).

 **SUEÑOS DE ESPERANZA**

El dragón negro y el feliz grupo de hambrientos llevaban varios días viajando sin detenerse más que para dormir amparados por la frondosidad de algún bosque, como era habitual en aquel peculiar grupo itinerante. Por lo general, evitaban acercarse a los pueblos, puesto que les resultaba difícil pasar inadvertidos. Sin embargo, había ocasiones en las que no les quedaba otro remedio que reponer provisiones. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones.

Como de costumbre, Yoon y Hak trataron de obligar a sus compañeros a quedarse en el campamento y, una vez más, éstos no les hicieron caso. Jae-Ha quería conocer a las muchachas de la zona, Yona quería explorar y conocer el estilo de vida de los aldeanos y ninguno de los otros tres estaba dispuesto a dejar que fuera sola, pretexto mediante el cual disimulaban que también se sentían alentados por su propia curiosidad. Por suerte, el lugar al que iban se trataba de un pequeño pueblo costero con pocos habitantes, por lo que Yoon expuso a Hak que no supondría un peligro ir todos juntos. La mirada de súplica que le dirigió la princesa terminó de convencer a la Bestia del Trueno.

No obstante, aunque los demás disfrutaban de la amabilidad y la hospitalidad de las gentes del pueblo, a Hak la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente le incomodaba sin saber muy bien por qué. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Yona y analizaba meticulosamente las reacciones de quienes hablaban con ella.

— Si sigues mirándola tan descaradamente, se va a dar cuenta. — La voz de Jae-Ha le cogió desprevenido, pero se limitó a mirarlo entornando los ojos— Vamos, este pueblo es muy pacífico y llevamos mucho tiempo viajando sin descanso. Te vendría bien relajarte un poco…

Los ojos del dragón verde se iluminaron y Hak supo sin duda alguna qué era lo que pasaba por su mente. Se negó rotundamente y se acercó más a Yona, que sonreía ante los halagos de un mercader.

— Tienes un pelo muy bonito, muchacha. Estoy seguro de que este prendedor te quedaría perfecto.

— Muchas gracias, señor, pero me temo que no puedo para pagarle. Sólo estamos reuniendo provisiones para continuar nuestro viaje.

— Vaya, es una pena. Esta noche hacemos una fiesta en la plaza para despedir a los muchachos que se hacen mañana a la mar y desearles buena suerte en su captura. No solemos tener muchas visitas por aquí, así que estoy seguro de que hablo por todos cuando digo que sería genial que pudierais quedaros.

— ¿Una fiesta? ¡Me encantan las fiestas! — exclamaron Jae-Ha y Zeno al unísono.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos? —Preguntó Ki-Ja.

Los dragones miraron a Yoon como si fueran niños pidiendo permiso a su madre para salir a jugar.

— No veo por qué no, nos vendría bien dormir en un sitio decente por una noche.

— Haced lo que queráis. — resopló Hak, viéndose superado por una aplastante mayoría.

El mercader les proporcionó una dirección en la que podrían pedir cobijo para la noche y el feliz grupo puso rumbo hacia allí. Yona aminoró el paso para situarse junto a Hak. El muchacho parecía estar en tensión y, aunque no lo aparentaba, la muchacha sabía que estaba en un permanente estado de alerta. Tiró de su manga para llamarle la atención y el chico la miró como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba a su lado.

— Hak, ya sé que no estás de acuerdo con que nos quedemos aquí, pero no tienes motivos para preocuparte. La gente de este pueblo parece muy amable y, además, te vendrá bien relajarte. Sé que has estado pendiente de mí, pero he mejorado con la espada y con el arco. Así que por favor, intenta distraerte hoy, estás muy pálido y pareces muy cansado. ¿Has estado durmiendo suficiente?

Aquella pregunta le pilló desprevenido. Era cierto que se turnaban para hacer guardias en el campamento, pero cuando a la Bestia del Trueno le tocaba dormir se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Había una pesadilla que no dejaba de acosarlo todas las noches, la imagen de Yona siendo asesinada. Se despertaba presa de la angustia y no era capaz de volver conciliar el sueño hasta que no se aseguraba de que la princesa estaba plácidamente dormida en la tienda. Nadie más se había dado cuenta de que sus horas de sueño se habían reducido, excepto Yona. Se sintió complacido por aquel pequeño detalle y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Está bien, por un día no pasará nada. Pero te pongo una condición, — Yona asintió enérgicamente— asegúrate de estar siempre cerca de uno de nosotros. No te quedes a solas con ningún desconocido, ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa de la pelirroja fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

* * *

El resto del día había transcurrido con rapidez y sin ningún incidente. Sin embargo, aunque se lo había prometido a Yona, Hak no podía hacer que la sensación de inquietud lo abandonara.

Estaban sentados en torno a una hoguera, compartiendo la comida que los aldeanos les ofrecían, pero el muchacho no era capaz de probar bocado. Cada pocos minutos escudriñaba a su alrededor en busca de Yona. La encontró al otro lado de la hoguera, riendo junto a Yoon y Zeno. Unos metros más alejado, Jae-Ha le hacía señas para que se acercara y, de mala gana, el joven ocupó el lugar vacío junto al dragón verde. El leve tono de rubor que asomaba a sus mejillas delataba que ya llevaba unos cuantos vasos de licor. Jae-Ha le tendió una copa, pero el dragón negro la rechazó, arrugando la nariz.

— Bah, ¡no sabes divertirte! — el peliverde acabó con el contenido del vaso de un solo trago y rompió a reír.

Hak ignoró su comentario y lo miró con crudeza.

— ¿Has visto alguna mujer joven por aquí?

— Vaya, no me digas que quieres compañía esta noche. — El dragón le dirigió una mirada divertida— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Yona?

— Hablo en serio.

Hak se contuvo para no perder los estribos. La falta de sueño hacía que estuviera de mal humor.

— Ni una. Las únicas mujeres que he visto son las esposas de los aldeanos, y desde cierto incidente procuro no involucrarme con mujeres casadas.

Antes de que el otro pudiera replicar, Jae-Ha salió corriendo al rescate de Ki-Ja, quien, aunque llevaba menos copas que él, aguantaba peor el alcohol. Sus palabras no le habían tranquilizado en absoluto. Hak no quiso comer ni beber nada en toda la noche.

Horas más tarde, cuando la fiesta ya hacía tiempo que había acabado y se hubo asegurado de que todos dormían plácidamente en sus futones, el exgeneral salió a inspeccionar las calles. Éstas se hallaban desiertas y tranquilas.

Demasiado tranquilas.

Las luces de las casas estaban todas apagadas. Continuó avanzando por la calle que separaba el pueblo en dos hasta llegar a una casa bastante más grande que las demás. Del interior salía un barullo de voces y de risas. La puerta principal se abrió y Hak pudo aprovecharse del abrigo de las sombras a tiempo para evitar que los dos hombres que salieron por ella lo vieran.

— Mis hombres ya deben estar de camino.

— ¿Crees que habrá hecho efecto ya? Esos tipos parecían auténticos monstruos.

— Me aseguré de que tomaran suficiente licor como para tumbar a un elefante, además…

Hak no se quedó a escuchar más, no hacía falta. Sabía sin lugar a dudas que se referían a sus compañeros y, lo que era peor, algo le decía que su pesadilla podía hacerse realidad esa misma noche. En su carrera no se cruzó con un alma, tampoco escuchó ningún ruido: el pueblo continuaba sumido en aquel inquietante silencio.

* * *

Las puertas de madera cedieron ante el empujón de los intrusos provocando una lluvia de astillas. Los dragones se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pero sus cuerpos no les respondían. La vista se les nubló y atacaron casi a ciegas. Ki-Ja lanzó un zarpazo a uno de ellos sin éxito y el impulso provocó que cayera al suelo. Jae-Ha y Shin-Ah tampoco tuvieron más suerte. Tenían la sensación de tener las extremidades de mantequilla, demasiado débiles para sostenerlos. Yoon fue brutalmente empujado contra una pared, quedándose sin respiración unos instantes por el impacto. En medio de toda aquella confusión, dos de los hombres se lanzaron contra Yona. Zeno se colocó en medio, pero un tercero lo redujo asestándole un brutal golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento. La muchacha se revolvió haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza. La droga estaba en el licor y, como ella no había querido probarlo, tenía sus sentidos completamente despiertos. Con agilidad sacó su daga de debajo de la almohada y consiguió herir a uno de sus agresores en la mejilla antes de que un segundo le colocara un pañuelo impregnado con un líquido de aroma dulzón que provocó que se desmayara al instante.

Para cuando Hak llegó jadeando a la posada ya era demasiado tarde: Yona había sido secuestrada.

— ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! —No se molestó en ocultar la angustia de su voz.

Los dragones trataban de incorporarse en vano y Yoon buscaba desesperado algo en su bolsa con lo que poder improvisar un antídoto. Jae-Ha le contó a Hak como pudo todo lo que había sucedido y éste no le dio tiempo a disculparse por haber fallado en proteger a la princesa. Salió disparado rumbo a la casa en la que acababa de estar y se coló en su interior con el sigilo de una sombra.

Estaba convencido de que Yona se encontraba allí.

El interior era más grande y laberíntico de lo que había supuesto al ver el edificio por fuera. Vagó sin rumbo por los pasillos desiertos, aguzando el oído en busca de cualquier pista que pudiera indicarle el paradero de su princesa. Escuchó unos pasos y se ocultó tras una cortina antes de que doblaran la esquina. Se trataba de dos fornidos hombres que caminaban en direcciones contrarias y que se detuvieron justo frente a él. Hak tuvo que contener el impulso de atacarlos para sacarles la información a golpes. No estaba seguro de cuántos más habría, pero sospechaba que demasiados como para que pudiera él solo con todos y no quería armar un escándalo. De manera que se obligó a escuchar sin ser visto.

— ¿Ya estáis de vuelta? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

— Ha sido pan comido, esos idiotas tardarán varias horas en recuperarse de la droga y, para entonces, nosotros ya habremos levado anclas con la mercancía.

— Estupendo, tenía mis dudas acerca de no darles nadai, pero parece ser que pese a ser un sustituto más débil la droga del jefe ha funcionado.

— No quería desperdiciarla en ellos, supongo. Al final bastó para adormecerles los sentidos, ¡parecían muñecos de trapo! —Los hombres rieron y Hak apretó los dientes— Pero creo que nos hemos pasado con la dosis de la chica, seguramente no despertará hasta mañana.

— Me han encargado que haga guardia delante de su cuarto, me sorprendió que no la llevaran abajo con las otras.

— Parece que el jefe tiene planes especiales para ésta, tú ya me entiendes. Ahora que Yang Kum-Ji está fuera de juego y ya no tiene competencia, está de muy buen humor.

De nuevo hubo carcajadas y Hak estuvo a punto de alcanzar su límite. No necesitaba verlos para intuir qué clase de gestos estaban haciendo al otro lado de las cortinas. Por suerte, los hombres se despidieron y, en cuanto el otro se hubo alejado lo suficiente, el dragón negro siguió al que debía hacer guardia.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación en la que Yona estaba retenida, saltó sobre él y lo dejó inconsciente antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se coló en la habitación y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

La estancia estaba sumida en la penumbra, pero a través de la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana podía distinguir la silueta de Yona sobre una amplia cama. Su respiración era irregular, parecía sumida en un sueño turbio. Tenía el ceño fruncido y de sus labios escapaba un balbuceo.

— Hak…

El muchacho se agachó junto a ella, pero la princesa seguía profundamente dormida. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre la almohada, y aún en la oscuridad resaltaba contra el color blanco de ésta. Hak acarició su mejilla y su rostro pareció relajarse. Pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en aquel momento. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso muy leve, apenas un roce, pero más que suficiente para que el chico se retirara cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Su sonrojo era tan evidente que ni siquiera este gesto lograba ocultarlo. Sin embargo, Yona no despertó.

Del fondo del pasillo le llegó un rumor de pasos que le obligó a poner los pies en la tierra. Si quería salir sin armar escándalo tenía que darse prisa. Cogió a Yona en brazos y, tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía, salió de la habitación. Los pasos se habían alejado, lo que quería decir que aún tenían tiempo antes de que descubrieran el cuerpo del vigilante inconsciente y dieran la voz de alarma. La huida habría sido limpia de no ser porque pasaron por delante de la sala de reuniones.

La voz de aquel hombre le produjo escalofríos.

— Estoy seguro de que sacaremos una buena tajada por ella. Ese cabello le da un aspecto exótico y, además, está sin estrenar. ¿Sabes cuánto estarán dispuestos a pagar en subasta por ella? ¡Nos va a hacer inmensamente ricos!

La paciencia de Hak no sólo llegó a su límite, sino que se desbordó. Era de su princesa de la que estaban hablando. Dejó a Yona con cuidado en el suelo, ocultándola tras unas cortinas. La ira relucía en sus ojos azules cuando derribó la puerta de la sala de reuniones de una patada. Ninguno de los presentes tuvo tiempo de pedir auxilio, pues la Bestia del Trueno hizo honor a su sobrenombre. En menos de lo que tarda en caer un rayo, el esclavista y su socio yacían en el suelo con la huella de su lanza en el pecho. La furia aún continuó ardiendo en sus venas unos instantes más, los que tardó en encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo. Por un momento creyó distinguir un halo de oscuridad rodeándolo. Acababa de matar a dos hombres a sangre fría y no sentía remordimiento alguno. No sólo lo había hecho defendiendo el honor de Yona, sino que había liberado a muchas otras muchachas que debían estar retenidas en algún lugar de la casa y, sin embargo, el pecho le dolía al pensar cómo reaccionaría Yona si lo viera en aquel momento, cubierto de una sangre que no era suya.

El estruendo que había hecho al forzar la entrada había alertado a varios hombres, a los que escuchaba acudir por el pasillo. Su proximidad le recordó la situación en la que se hallaba y le obligó a recobrar la compostura. Cogió de nuevo a Yona en brazos y esquivó como pudo a los guardias para salir por una de las ventanas del piso inferior. Una vez estuvo en la calle, no se detuvo hasta llegar a la posada. Odiaba huir, pero con Yona en esas condiciones no habría sido sensato luchar.

Yoon les esperaba en la puerta. Los dragones aún estaban débiles, pero la medicina de Yoon había logrado paliar los efectos de la droga. Se mostraron visiblemente aliviados al ver que ambos se encontraban sanos y salvos. No perdieron el tiempo y encontraron un escondite a las afueras del pueblo. Shin-Ah vigilaba con el poder de sus ojos los movimientos de los hombres. Era obvio que estaban confusos y desorientados ante la repentina pérdida de su jefe, pero Hak no quiso explicarles lo que había pasado.

— Tenemos que volver. —Jae-Ha estaba muy serio.

— Ni hablar, es peligroso. —denegó Hak.

— Yona no nos perdonará si dejamos a esas muchachas a merced de esos bárbaros. A saber qué les harán ahora que saben que han sido descubiertos. —protestó Ki-Ja.

— Aún no estáis recuperados del todo —dijo Yoon.

El dragón negro alzó una mano para detener la discusión y miró a la princesa, que continuaba dormida. Ki-Ja tenía razón, ella iría a rescatar a las muchachas. El dragón blanco, Shin-Ah, Jae-Ha y él se organizaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para asaltar de nuevo la casa de los traficantes, dejando a Yoon y a Zeno al cargo de Yona. La confusión que había sembrado el ataque de Hak resultó ventajosa para ellos, pero pese a ello no les resultó fácil y probablemente alguno de los delincuentes escapó. No dejaban de gritar que eran demonios los que les atacaban y así el terror también jugó a favor de los dragones.

Encontraron a las muchachas confinadas en un sótano cuya entrada estaba oculta bajo una alfombra y se aseguraron de dejar allí encerrados a los bandidos para que fueran encontrados por los soldados del rey. Les costó convencer a las muchachas de que no eran monstruos. Por suerte, el aspecto cándido de Ki-Ja y el encanto de Jae-Ha consiguió ganar su confianza. Tras requisar un par de carros, concluyeron que lo más sensato era llevarlas de vuelta a su casa antes de continuar su viaje. Habían sido secuestradas hacía no muchos días en un pueblo cercano y acordaron partir en cuanto despuntara el alba.

Esa noche, Hak durmió junto a Yona en la tienda.

* * *

La princesa abrió los ojos con dificultad. Se sorprendió al encontrar junto a su rostro el de Hak y trató de hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido el día anterior. Recordó el asalto en plena noche de aquellos hombres, el intento de los dragones por defenderla y la sensación de hundir el filo de su daga en la piel de uno de sus agresores. La evocación del olor dulzón de la droga con la que le habían arrebatado la consciencia provocó que se le revolviera el estómago. Aún se sentía ligeramente mareada, pero su mente comenzaba a liberarse de la niebla que la envolvía. A juzgar por la luz, debía haber estado inconsciente toda la noche.

Se mordió el labio al pensar que, una vez más, había sido su amigo de la infancia quien había tenido que protegerla. La rabia se apoderó de ella. Mientras viajaban ponía todo su empeño en entrenar para mejorar con la espada y con el arco. Quería volverse más fuerte para proteger a Hak y, a la hora de la verdad, todo lo que había alcanzado a hacer había sido un corte en la mejilla del enemigo.

Contempló el rostro sereno de su compañero. Sus ojos se posaron sin quererlo en los labios del muchacho y un recuerdo revoloteó en su memoria como un sueño lejano. El carmín tiñó sus mejillas. Había sido un sueño tan vívido que casi creía poder sentir el sabor de Hak en su boca. Pero sólo había sido eso, una ilusión. Imaginarlo inclinado sobre ella, recordar el tacto suave y seco de sus labios, provocaba en ella un nerviosismo que hacía que el aire de la tienda le resultara insuficiente.

Trató de incorporarse y descubrió con sorpresa que el brazo del exgeneral rodeaba su cintura. Debía haberlo hecho de forma inconsciente durante la noche, pues no era algo habitual en él. Desde que eran pequeños, Hak siempre había procurado dejar una respetuosa distancia entre sus cuerpos cuando dormían juntos. Se percató entonces de que, bajo los finos párpados, sus ojos se removían inquietos. La princesa se enterneció y acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos, tratando de calmar su pesadilla. Volvió a recostarse junto a él con cuidado de no despertarlo, sonriendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

— No te preocupes, la próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja. —susurró antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.


End file.
